


Five First Times With Stretto and Leon

by Hydrakn1ght



Series: The Romance and Sex Life of Stretto Likendo [6]
Category: UTAU
Genre: 5 Things, Body Pillows, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Dyeing, Leon is a massive weeb, Multi, Other, Stretto Likendo has tentacles, Tentacles, They’re both sweet dorks, They’re sweet and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrakn1ght/pseuds/Hydrakn1ght
Summary: Five things fic. Only the last chapter is smut, the rest of it is fluffy.Five first times with Stretto and Leon from their first meeting to them consummating their relationship.
Relationships: Stretto Likendo/Leon, Stretto Likendo/OC, Stretto Likendo/Orpheus
Series: The Romance and Sex Life of Stretto Likendo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069115
Kudos: 1





	1. The First Time They Met

“Stretto, this is my friend, Hartdrive.”

This was the first time Stretto would be meeting Cascade’s friends. Stretto had met Cascade a long while ago, on a mission. Supposedly, the kitsune had been terrorizing the local neighborhood. However, this was a normal occurrence for the neighborhood alongside robot rampages, loud yelling, and pots being thrown around.

Stretto looked at the apathetic male in front of them. He was littered with scars to the point of practically being entirely made out of scars. They couldn’t help but shudder a little at how dead inside the man seemed to be. It almost frightened them.

“Hi,” he spoke bluntly, not even batting an eye at Stretto as he stared down at one of his larger scars.

Alright, then.

“And this is my other friend, Leon.”

Stretto looked up at the male, him standing a good several inches taller than them. Stretto could tell that he was a vampire from his pointed ears and the bite marks on his neck. His hair was dyed a purple gradient, his roots showing, and his blood red eyes looked down at Stretto. Leon’s light purple-gray skin needed no words to describe, other than perhaps absolutely gorgeous. If Stretto could have crushes easily, they would have been blushing at this gorgeous specimen.

“Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Reon,” The vampire spoke, bowing a little rather awkwardly.

Ah great, he was one of _those_ people.


	2. The First Time They Became Friends

“Ah, so you’re like Naruto!”

“What?”

Currently, Stretto was explaining how they became a half demon to Leon. Hartdrive and Cascade had gone off to do… whatever they usually did when they wanted to escape the weeaboo space of Leon’s home.

Stretto, a year or so ago, had accidentally summoned a demon from a ritual they found on the internet. They honestly didn’t expect it to work but they were successful. The unfortunate thing was that the demon had forced them to make a contract. This demon being Galliard, also known as their annoying roommate. Sure, they had a lot of roommates, but Galliard was the most annoying.

Stretto had ended up wishing for a body that reflected their gender as well as the ability to make friends. So now they could shapeshift and could create sapient robots. They were also a demon in training, so they weren’t a full demon yet. They considered themselves a half demon.

“You know! Like Naruto! Demon spirit trapped inside of you that you’re scared you’ll let out and hurt your friends!” The vampire said excitedly, bouncing a little on the couch the two sat on.

“I get the reference but why?” Stretto asked, rather confused.

“Because demon? And you fight cool things?”

“Listen, if anything, I’m a Legosi.”

“Legosi?” Leon questioned.

“From Beastars?” Stretto said pointedly, “Have you seriously never watched it?”

“Nope! I just really like shows like Naruto and Bleach and Fairy Tail and-”

Stretto sighed, “I’m going to stop you right there. We need to get you into some better anime.”

They turned on the television in the room, making sure to boot up Netflix and log in. The two were going to have a _long_ night ahead of them with all of the anime they were going to be watching.


	3. The First Time Leon Asked Stretto Out

“Stretto, will you be the Mizore to my Tsukune?”

The question came out of nowhere to Stretto. What??? Was Leon asking them out?

The two had been watching anime on the couch, as per the usual, when Leon had asked them this. Sure, Leon had been casually flirting in his own weird way, comparing Stretto to different anime characters, but he didn’t actually want to date them, right?

“Leon, what the fuck?”

“You know, like the Akeno to my Issei!” He said with a smile.

“...Is this your way of asking me out?”

“...Is it working?” The vampire’s smile turned sheepish.

Stretto sighed a little, causing Leon’s smile to drop.

“Fine, I’ll go out with you, just please don’t compare me to literally all of the side chick characters from harem anime.”

Leon let out a happy cry as he hugged Stretto close, the short enby reluctantly accepting their fate of almost being crushed.

“And now I have my first ever love interest to add to my harem~”

“Knock it off or I’ll kick your teeth in…”


	4. The First Time They Kissed

“Owwwww that stings,” Stretto hissed out, digging their demonic claws into the chair they were sitting in.

Stretto and Leon had been dating for a few weeks now, and one of the activities Leon had suggested they do was dye Stretto’s hair. Stretto had never dyed their hair before so it was a… process.

Right now, Leon was massaging the bleach into Stretto’s hair, making sure to coat it entirely so that the effects could work. However, what the two didn’t count on was Stretto’s sensitive scalp.

“Come on, you little Saiyan, you can handle this. If I can, so can you.”

“But you do this all the time and you’re a vampire,” Stretto whined, “It’s no fair that you already have resistance to this while I’m in pain.”

Leonslowly removed his hands from Stretto’s scalp, admiring his handiwork.

“There, now just rest there. Maybe even close your eyes while you wait for your hair to bleach.”

Stretto just grumbled a little before closing their eyes. Leon grinned at this and…

Suddenly Leon’s lips were on Stretto’s, the two of them sharing a kiss.

Stretto’s eyes shot open in surprise, a blush coming over their face. The vampire then pulled away.

“Leeeeoooooooooonnnnnn, the first kiss is supposed to be romantic,” they complained with a pout.

“You had that chance with Orphy. Besides, I think it’s plenty romantic. You’re sitting here in my dying chair, getting your hair bleached. Didn’t it make your kokoro go doki doki?”

“Yeah, yeah… Just warn me next time you jerk…”


	5. The True First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut. Yeah-

“So, you’re basically tentacle hentai.”

“Lee, don’t put it like that, that’s embarrassing…”

Somehow, the topic had come up where Leon and Stretto were exchanging what exactly they were packing, including stripping down to absolutely nothing. As a result, Leon had just found out that what Stretto had… were tentacles. Sure, it was a completely normal thing for Stretto by now but when Leon put it that way, they couldn’t help but squirm, both with their tentacles as well as a whole.

“Don’t be nervous, they’re actually kinda kawaii,” Leon spoke, gently caressing one of the tentacles,

Stretto couldn’t help but look away, internally screaming as their tentacle reacted and curled around Leon’s hand. They should be used to this by now with Orpheus but here Leon was, complimenting them in weird ways while touching their tendrils.

“Aw, don’t be nervous, Stretto-san. Or should I say… Senpai?” Leon looked up at them with half-lidded eyes.

“F-Fuck-“ was all Stretto could really let out as Leon stroked them, almost teasingly.

“I know a great way to put these to use. You relate to Legosi, right? Fuck me like he would Haru~”

“I can’t believe that the one thing you learned from Beastars is that Legosi is horny as fuck-” Stretto groaned in annoyance.

They brought Leon close to them, positioning their tentacles so that they could enter him. The vampire moaned out as one of Stretto’s tentacles penetrated him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight~ Focusing more on pleasing your body pillows than yourself, aren’t you?”

“Haha, well, I can’t exactly let my waifus go without as much pleasure as possible-”

“Well aren’t you lucky that I’m not a waifu body pillow and instead a fleshy spausu?”

“I’m so proud of you, you just came up with an enby version~”

“Shut up or moan-”

Stretto pushed deeper inside of Leon, causing the vampire to cry out. Stretto dug their nails into his thighs, starting to viciously fuck Leon. Thank god they wouldn’t leave any permanent marks.

“You said you wanted a Legosi, right? I’m going to fuck you so hard and breed you,” they whispered in Leon’s ear, causing the vampire to shudder. Since when did Stretto have so much confidence and dominance?

Stretto playfully nipped his ear, causing Leon to moan out as the tentacle penetrating him attacked him from the inside mercilessly. It began to grow thicker with Stretto’s need to cum.

“I’m going to cum inside of you~” Stretto whispered huskily before crying out, releasing their load of pink slime inside of Leon as well as outside of Leon.

Leon couldn’t help but groan at the feeling, soon orgasming as well. White fluid spilled forth from his cock, mixing with the pink fluid coating his thighs.

Stretto nuzzled his neck a little, content as they kept their tentacles wrapped around Leon with one inside of him. Leon breathed heavily, rather exhausted.

“So… I bet that finally shut you up~” Stretto teased.

“Yeah, but at least I’m not the one with parts straight out of a hentai,” Leon said breathily.

Stretto would have face-palmed if they weren’t holding Leon. Instead they closed their eyes, cuddling close to their boyfriend as they started falling asleep.


End file.
